remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Supreme Stopper Zapper
The Super Supreme Stopper Zapper is a large machine that appeared in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Tails in Charge". Created by Dr. Robotnik, its function is to fire a beam that can petrify anything it hits (similar to the ray Grounder invented in "Grounder the Genius"). So far its victims were Scratch, Grounder and even Sonic before it ended up "stopping itself". History Dr. Robotnik is first seen putting the finishing touches on the Stopper Zapper, after which he demonstrates its power by firing a beam at Scratch, turning the chicken robot to stone. After Grounder messes with the petrified Scratch (by tickling his beak with a feather duster, squirting him with a fire hose, then smacking him with a large hammer until it rebounded and injured Grounder himself), Robotnik re-activated the beam, restoring Scratch to normal (after which he sneezes, gets a headache and complains about being wet, which Grounder simply shrugs off as a bad dream, and tries to hit Grounder.) Once the testing is finished, Robotnik orders the two Badniks to take it out and zap Sonic. Later, Grounder tries his first trap: building a "World's Largest Chili Dog" sign to distract Sonic, after which he'll launch a boulder that knocks Sonic into another rock, leaving him vulnerable to the Stopper Zapper. However, despite Sonic and Tails gaining interest in the sign, a disco-loving bird forces Grounder on top of the boulder, launching too early. Sonic and Tails dodge the boulder after a well-timed jump, causing Grounder to crash into the rock. Comically, the Stopper Zapper's dish-like device appears as a flower in front of an R.I.P. sign before turning normal, firing at Sonic. Luckily, the hedgehog and fox dodged each shot before escaping. After a severe berating and death threat (by robot melting) from Robotnik, Scratch tries his own plan: Grounder will set up an "All You Can Eat: Free Chili Dogs" stand, so Sonic will have his defenses down so he'll be zapped. Predictably, Sonic gets suspicious of the advertising sign, but he decides to go ahead anyway and do his disguise: a "Mobius chili dog inspector". After leaving a humiliated Grounder behind, the Stopper Zapper goes haywire shortly, chasing down Sonic. As the hero and sidekick escape, Tails slips out of Sonic's grip to get his skateboard, which happens to be in the direction of the beam's next target. To save Tails, Sonic shoves him over, taking the shot and turning to stone. Excited that the machine got Sonic, Scratch and Grounder taunt Tails, saying that Robotnik will use Sonic's petrified body as a "footstool" and throwing Tails aside. However, their plan goes awry when both robots fight over who's giving him to Robotnik, leaving Tails to activate the Stopper Zapper. He successfully hits Grounder, but accidentally re-zaps him again. Not wanting to take any chances, Tails grabs his skateboard and Sonic, escaping toward a factory. After many botched attempts to capture Tails, Scratch tells Robotnik they're bringing the Stopper Zapper into the factory to finish the job. Excited, Tails looks for a place to get Sonic restored, and finds a large mirror. Positioned right, the Stopper Zapper fires a beam that bounces off the mirror and hits Sonic, restoring him to flesh, fur and blood. Recovering, Sonic asks Tails what happened to him, and the young fox replies that he was turned to solid stone by the Stopper Zapper. For Sonic's final attack, he runs in a circle around Scratch and Grounder to make them dizzy at first, then puts on a "repairman" disguise, leaps onto the Stopper Zapper, then bends the device so it's facing downward. Resuming normal identity, the robots activate the machine, but it finally "stops itself". In an attempt to fix it, Grounder smashes it with both hammers, only for it to explode. Category:Technology Category:Robotnik's creations